


You're Not Alone

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Homework, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: An overstressed Guang Hong breaks down on a Skype call to his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "shoulder."
> 
> ...when I decided that yes, I do ship Leoji, I told myself they were adorable and wonderful and deserved nothing but fluff and happiness and would never be hurt by my hand. Then this. (And more like it coming down the pipes.) Whoops. Sorry, boys.

Guang Hong has always worn his feelings on his sleeve, and Leo knows him better than just about anyone, so it's not surprising that the first words out of the American's mouth after the Skype call connects are “Hey, what's wrong?”

Guang Hong does his best to school his face and not start crying before he actually says anything. “Hey, Leo...” He blinks repeatedly, his hands grasping the edges of the desk his laptop is sitting on. “You remember the other day when I told you my mom was worried she was going to lose her job over missing so many days while my grandpa was in the hospital?”

“Yeah, of course.” Leo's face twists. “Don't tell me...”

“She got fired today,” Guang Hong tells him, sniffling. “It's not fair.”

“Of course it isn't. Is she okay?”

“She says she is,” Guang Hong says, “but I know she's worried. And I am too... She's always insisted on giving me a lot of money for my skating, and that's never been easy for her, but now this. She told me not to worry about it and that we'll figure something out until something else comes along, but how can I not?” He gazes plaintively into the monitor as if his boyfriend can do something about it from the other side of the world.

“I don't blame you for worrying,” Leo says gently. “I know you guys are really close. But I'd give it some time, okay? Who knows – she might find another job right away.”

Guang Hong tries to make himself smile. “Yeah, maybe.”

Leo frowns. “What else is bothering you, sweetheart?”

Guang Hong's cheeks go a little pink at the endearment, but unlike usual, it doesn't lighten his mood. “That's just the latest thing,” he sighs, looking away. “I've just been...really stressed lately. School is getting tougher, and skating season is starting to ramp up. It's kind of overwhelming.” He squeezes his eyes closed and lets out a rough breath.

“Hey...”

Guang Hong looks up again, feeling guilty at the stricken look on Leo's face. But at least he's here, listening to him. The only other person he can talk to like this is his mother, and he won't add to her burdens now.

“How can I help?” Leo asks earnestly. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“Not much, really. I don't know why I bothered...”

“Hey,” Leo says again. “I'm here for you, okay? Even if you just need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on.” His mouth twists. “Well, a virtual one, anyway.”

The ghost of a smile lands on Guang Hong's face. “That's kind of what you're doing already.”

“Good, then. What else? Tell me more.”

It's oddly comforting just to have him ask. So Guang Hong tells. He explains his schoolwork, the subjects he's having trouble with, the projects and deadlines weighing him down right now. He explains how it's all compounded by problems on the ice, how once again he can't quite connect with the music his coach has assigned him, how he's having trouble with certain moves. It all blends together, coming out in a rush, and by the end he is crying, tears streaming down his face as he babbles almost nonsensically.

When he looks back at the screen, Leo's eyes are wet, too. “I wish I could hold you,” the other boy says shakily. “Even if it wouldn't make it all go away, I really want to be there with you.”

“Me too,” Guang Hong whimpers. His arms wrap around himself almost of their own volition, a pale facsimile of his boyfriend's embrace.

“I believe you're going to be okay, though,” Leo says softly. “You're strong, Guang Hong. You'll get through this. You'll graduate with good grades, and you'll have killer skating programs this year. Just take baby steps, okay?”

Guang Hong nods automatically, but he's still lost. He doesn't even know what baby step to take first.

“That English project you mentioned?” Leo prompts. “I could help you with that some right now, if you want.”

“Yeah?” Guang Hong asks hopefully.

“Yeah,” Leo agrees, a smile gracing his face to hear his boyfriend's spirits lifting. He waggles his finger at the screen. “I'm not gonna let you cheat, though. I'll just help out a little!”

Guang Hong laughs wetly. “Thanks, Leo.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he says. “I'm always here for you. Now, should we get started?”

Guang Hong nods, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and reaching for his backpack. Everything isn't all right, not really, but with Leo to support him, he thinks he might get through okay.


End file.
